


Earworm

by FlyingCaptain



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingCaptain/pseuds/FlyingCaptain
Summary: How many people does it take to open a door? Just you, and a badass plus-one cheering from the backseat.(Just a flasfic I put together as a writing excercise)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V
Kudos: 6





	Earworm

A dark silhouette wrapped in old leathers raised his gaze to an All Foods commercial flashing on the opposite side of the road, contemplating the void space between them lost deep in his thoughts. 

He took a deep draw on the cigarette. The last one, before tossing it on the ground and grinding the stub against the sidewalk. 

He seemed nervous. Who wouldn’t be? Even a half-braindead gonk knows better than fucking up twice with Wakako. 

A deep sigh came off the kid’s mouth. He didn’t need to remember that. 

He turned around and walked along the dark alley, barely tolerating the smell of ages-old trash and ancient, faded posters on the wall soaked in piss. There it was, a door with a crude, rusty metal lock straight from the 2020s.

Crouching in front of it, he grabbed some metal picks from his pockets and carefully placed them inside the tiny hole. Precision, focus and composure were to be his keys, but the kid had none. 

He grew more nervous. One of the lockpicks broke and added to the filth already trashing the ground. He gritted his teeth, hands shaking the more he tried to keep them steady.

Something was bothering him. Some constant background noise. Like an earworm, filling your head with tunes no one’s been playing for years. 

He groaned and punched the bricks in frustration, crushing them under his chrome fist.

_Shut the fuck up, Johnny._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Fucking finally. Was that hard?_

He already knew the answer. That’s what talking to themselves’ like, after all. 

_I’m not- ugh._

The door was wide open, he did his thing. But he stood there, facing the wall on the other side for some minutes more. He raised his head to the hidden sky above and deeply exhaled his breath and frustration alike.

_Fine. Get your digital ass off that container, Johnny, we have a gig to do._


End file.
